


D.va and Dae-hyun

by Muikale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muikale/pseuds/Muikale
Summary: They probably speak in korean.
Relationships: Dae-hyun & Hana "D.Va" Song, Dae-hyun/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 3





	D.va and Dae-hyun

**Author's Note:**

> They probably speak in korean.

Dae-hyun likes D.va. They have known each other for a long time. In the beginning, D.va was hesitant to have a romantic relationship with Dae-hyun because she needed to have an independent strong public image and she had no time, but Dae-hyun continued to help Hana, time after time, emergency after emergency. D.va unconsciously began standing close to him for longer moments and tried to find ways to touch his arm. She gets overall happier around Dae-hyun and they often have fun or meaningful conversations. Today they work together in the MEKA workshop. It's 12 o'clock. D.va's stomach grumbles.

\- I'm hungry. D.va says.

\- I don't want to order food again. Dae-hyun says. Can't we go out and eat for once?

\- You know, you're right. D.va says.

D.va puts on a grey hoodie and puts the hood over her head to not be as noticed out in the city. They go out. They look at each other to see if any of them has a plan. D.va comes up with one and says:

\- Let's go.

She pulls Dae-hyun's arm. They walk past the fast food restaurants and come to the more fine restaurants.

\- Here. she says and leads them into one of the restaurants.

It is not a restaurant, but D.va and Dae-hyun notice it only when they are greeted by the hotel's receptionist. After a sorry from Hana, D.va and Dae-hyun quickly leave. Some paparazzi around them recognised D.va and have already taken photos with which they will be able to write profitable fake articles about D.va booking a hotel room with this boy.

\- Damn, we have paparazzi on our back now. Hana says. I didn't think of that.

They look around thinking about what to do.

\- Forget it, let's go. Hana says and Dae-hyun agrees.

This time they actually go into a restaurant. By the entrance they pick up food menu pads where they press the name of the dish they want to order. One minute later a big omnic butler comes to their table with two steaming meals of yukgaeyang (Spicy shredded beef stew).

\- Welcome. It's a pleasure to have you here.

He sees D.va who now has taken off the grey hood.

\- Oh I'm very happy, honoured, to have you here. Just tell me anything you need.

He stands a few seconds in excitement before realising he should leave.

\- Enjoy. he says and leaves.

D.va and Dae-hyun take a slurp. They look at each other with wide eyes.

\- Mmmh.

They laugh and eat more. They talk. They're having a good time. The food is gone fast, but they keep having a good time talking with each other. Hana looks at the time:

\- Oh no. No oh no no, my interview.

She stands up.

\- I'm sorry, Dae-hyun. We can eat another day, ok? And… can you pay for this food, this time?

The big omnic butler comes over:

\- Is there a problem?

\- I just need to leave. Hana says.

\- Oh, ok. the big omnic butler says. By the way, you don't have to pay! It's been a pleasure to have you here. Good luck with… everything you do!

\- Thank you. Hana says before hastily leaving.

Dae-hyun leaves shortly thereafter. He thinks to himself: "What a lovely day, what a lovely Hana."

There is night and then there is the day after. Dae-hyun sits alone in the MEKA workshop waiting for D.va. His heart is beating fast. He tries to convince himself that the lunch yesterday could have been just platonic. No, he decides, this is the day he tells her exactly how he feels, no backing out.

Five minutes later, she walks in.

\- Hi Dae-hyun. she says.

\- Hi Hana.

D.va hugs him. They look at each other. Both of them are obviously in love with each other, but none of them dares to ask about it. They are idiots together without admitting it. Hana tries to remember what needs to be worked on today, but fails. Instead they begin to talk about fish and end up deciding that they should go out for sushi for lunch. Hana leans against the wall. They continue talking, with much eye contact and many laughs. Without any of them noticing, Dae-hyun moves closer and closer as they speak. After ten minutes of talking, they are so close that they can feel each other's breath. They feel the heat of the blush three seconds before they kiss.

The end.


End file.
